


As the Moon Fades

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: (You Drive Me) Crazy [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Pain, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This life; her life, equates to Oliver. To John. Her team. Her family. They will come. Rushing through the door any moment. Arrows locked, bow raised and gun poised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Moon Fades

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use warnings, but this is sad. Please don't read if you don't want that.
> 
> Hello, I'm in Delaware by City and Colour

*My body aches*

Joints stiff where they lay broken on the floor. 

*And it hurts to sing*

Chords make no sound. Her insides are frayed; stroked raw by the energy expended to scream for help. And made only worse by the curses laid at her captors feet.

*And no one is moving*

Legs and arms swing lifeless all around. A cold foot rubs against her own. Convulsions sweep through her system. Too tired to fight the war outside, it fights the one within. Camouflage is her only hope of survival. Her body doesn't move either.

*I wish that I, weren't here tonight*

Sickness roils within her stomach. Aches rush through the fog of hopelessness. Pain equates to life. 

*But this is my life*

Life equates to danger. Bullets, guns and knives. Bows and arrows. Cold steel running across her neck and arms. Handcuffs linked against her back. Motionless torture; emotional ruin. Anger, corruption and violence.

Darkness corners her mind.

*And I will see you again*

And life equates to adventure. Hands that have held hammers in confidence, a sister's in fright, and a mother's in joy holding tight to her own in love. Strong muscles pressed against her own in desire. Lips clasped together in passion. Sweet touches against her hair. 

The cold, icy fingers envelop her being.

*I will see you again, a long time from now*

This life; her life, equates to Oliver. To John. Her team. Her family. They will come. Rushing through the door any moment. Arrows locked, bow raised and gun poised. 

Any moment, she thinks as eyes close to the world for the last time. Any moment...

 

* * * * * * * * * 

*My body aches*

Muscles muddy and thick from disuse. Body wrecked, shackles held in place.

*And it hurts to sing*

No pleads escape through his mouth. Nothing can unlock the pain from his mind. Consciousness fills with the longing and fatigue.

*And no one is moving*

Lifeless. A slaughter house filled to the brim. Kills dangle in form. Ransacked souls and torn asunder the bodies. More than physical hangs the threat of death.

*I wish that I, weren't here tonight*

Stranded alone and cold. Blood flows like a river rushing rapids home to the ocean.

*But this is my life*

Life equates to suffering. Decisions of loss and pain. Secrets and lies. Life is covert. Shadows and darkness. Smoke bombs and disillusion. Sins that begin in one form before tainting the soul.

Heartbeat slows, less fluid to pump. 

*And I will see you again*

Life equates to love. Hearts beating in time. Pressed sweetly together in silence. Hands gently roaming down past scars. Words soothing new ones. Blue eyes shining in candle light. 

Clouds swim before tired eyes.

*I will see you again, a long time from now*

Life equates to Felicity. To John. His team. His home. They are safe. They will find him. Genius fingers moving like lightning for a location. Feet pressing down on petals heavy as rocks tumbled in water. 

Any moment a rescue awaits, he thinks to himself. Eyes shut as the fog envelops. Any moment...


End file.
